


상처

by peponi



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peponi/pseuds/peponi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>드라마 시즌2 에피1을 배경으로 짧막 한 장면. 만찬에 가기 전, 벤의 얼굴에 생긴 상처를 눈치채는 워싱턴.</p>
            </blockquote>





	상처

 

벤의 손에 들려있던 종이가 사정없이 구겨졌다.

가던 걸음도 멈춘 채, 얹짢은 표정으로 주먹이 새하얘질때까지 구겨진 종이를 우겨쥐고 있던 그는, 그래도 분이 안 풀린다는 듯이 그걸 근처에 있던 모닥불에 던져넣었다. 새로운 먹이를 찾은 불은 불씨를 튀기고는 순식간에 그걸 먹어치웠다.  
요즘들어 부쩍 말도 안되는, 있어서는 안될 소문들이 군 내에 떠돌고 있었다. 아니, 벤조차 방금 전 불에 던져넣은 "개념없는" 종이쪼가리를 이번엔 그저 부대 바닥에서 주워들었을 정도니, 이젠 소문이라기 보다는 거의 한 의견으로서 반쯤 공공연히 군 내에 유포되고 있는 거나 마찬가지였다. 워싱턴 장군에 대한 비판과 그를 사령관직에서 내려야 한다는 주장이 담긴 선전문. 벤은 그 종이쪼가리를 볼 때마다, 대체 어떤 정신나간 인간이 이런 생각을 할 수 있는건지 정말 의아할 따름이었다. 눈이 먼, 반역자 같은 놈들!

하지만 더욱 답답하게도, 그분은 이 모든 이야기들에 어떤 반응도 보이지 않으셨다. 벤은 며칠 전 그분의 집무실에서 있었던 일을 돌이켜보았다. 자신이 얼마나 분한 마음으로 이 일을 보고했으며, 얼마나 그분이 자신을 꾸짖었는지. 물론, 각하의 말에도 일리는 있었다. 그리고 패배가 이어진 시국이니 그분의 초조함도 이해는 갔다. 하지만 다른 어떤 일보다 벤을 가장 걱정하게 만드는 것은 역시 그분의 안전이었다. 각하는 자신에게 돌아오는 험담에 신경쓰느니 병사들에게 신길 신발 하나에 더 신경쓰실 분이신 했지만...... 그 불명예스러운 뒷담화 자체보다는, 그런 '흐름' 자체가 더 벤을 불안하게 만들고 있었다. 이런 정신나간 이야기들이 힘을 얻어서, 정말 그분에게 어떤 실제적인 해가 가면 어쩐단 말인가? 이미 다른 장군들조차 충성이 의심스러운 마당에......혹은, 이런 것에 세뇌당해 직접 위해를 가하려는 뱀같은 자들이 내부에 생긴다면?   
그런 이야기들을 제지시켜보려고도 했으나, 벤 혼자만이 할 수 있는 일은 아니었다. 왜 그분은 몰라주시는 것일까, 아니, 알려하지 않으시는 것인가. 위험은 바로 가까운 곳에 있는데....  
벤의 초조함을 아는지 모르는지, 날은 그저 무심하게 흘러가고 있었다. 장군의 심기를 살펴 다시한번 말해보려고도 했지만, 그는 틈을 두지 않았다. 답답해도 지금으로서는 아무것도 할 수 있는 일이 없었다.

 

자신의 막사에 들어선 벤은 무장을 풀어 테이블에 던지듯이 올려놓았다. 아직도 감정이 풀리지 않은 탓에 칼과 벨트는 테이블과 부딪히며 제법 난폭한 소리를 냈고, 벤은 그런 자신의 모습에 한숨을 내쉬었다. 애꿎은 곳에 화풀이나 하고 있다니- 잠시 테이블을 짚고 서서 심호흡을 한 그는, 마음이 조금 가라앉은 후 다시 몸을 곧게 했다. 그리고 아무렇게나 흩어진 무장을 도로 집어들어 제대로 갈무리하고는 저녁에 있을 만찬에 참가하기 위해 준비하기 시작했다.

깨끗한 정복으로 갈아입고, 시간을 들여 어딘가 흐트러진 곳은 없는지 살피며 마지막으로 옷매무새를 가다듬는다. 오늘은 프랑스의 정보장교까지 동석하는 만찬이니, 몸가짐에 어떤 실례도 저지를 수 없다. 머리를 다시 정리해 모아들여 묶으면서 바라본, 거울에 비친 자신의 얼굴은 어딘가 지쳐보였다. 잠시 그 앞에서 호흡을 가다듬은 벤은 자기자신에게 다짐을 받듯 속으로 되뇌었다. 침착하고 흔들림 없이. 지금은 그분을 부끄럽지 않게 하는 것에만 신경쓰자.  
벤은 마지막으로, 손을 올려 아직 뺨에 남은 붉은 기를 의식하며 상처를 쓰다듬었다. 눈에 띄게 티가 나진 않겠지? 어제 브래드포드와 싸우며 생긴 상처- 사실 상처랄 것도 없었다. 그저 타박상 때문에 잠시 부은 것일 뿐. 그 자식 얼굴은 아직도 볼만할거야. 벤은 그렇게 생각하며 쓰게 웃었다. 사실, 그런 식으로 각하를 욕한 자식에게 그런 정도로는 부족했다. 마음같았으면.... 벤은 주먹을 그러쥐었다. 하지만, 여전히 바뀌는 것은 없다. 그런 녀석 하나가 잠시 조용해진다 해도... 바뀌는 것은 없다.

'높으신 분들이 어떤지 알잖아."

초조함 속에서, 케일럽의 말이 머릿속에서 되살아났다.

'언제나 중압감에 눌려서, 우리같이 발품이나 파는 녀석들은 모르는, 못 보는 짐들을 짊어지고 있으니까-'

'시간을 좀 드려.'

그래, 적어도 이번에는 케일럽의 말이 맞았다. 나같은 아랫것들은... 그저 할 일에 충실하면 그뿐. 그분도 무언가 생각이 있으실 테니까.  
하지만 그렇게 생각하면서도, 마음 한구석의 불안은 끝까지 사라지지 않았다. 만약 그분이 계속 자신의 위험을 무시하신다면- 내가 어떻게든 곁에서 그분을 지키면 되는 거다. 어떤 위험이 닥치더라도, 어떤 대가를 치루더라도 그분을 지킬 것이다. 벤은 거울 속의 자신에게 다짐하듯 고개를 끄덕여보였다.

 

 

* * *

 

저녁시간을 맞아, 막사들에서는 각자 저녁식사를 준비하느라 분주했다. 마악 자신의 막사를 나서 조금 걸어가자, 근처 나무 근처에 기대어 서서 잡담을 하던 기병대 병사 몇이 벤을 알아채고는 인사를 건넸다. 저녁 드셨습니까, 대장? 벤이 고개를 젓자 그들은 마침 잘 됐다는 듯이, 함께 하지 않겠냐고 물어왔다. 만찬 예정이 없었다면 병사들과 함께 했을텐데- 다른 장교들이 어떤지는 몰라도, 벤은 자기 휘하 병사들과 개인적으로 어울리는 것도 좋아했다. 그랬기에 예전 자신의 정찰 소대가 로저스에게 전멸당했을때 감정적으로 더 힘들었지만.... 그래도, 여전히 더 정이 가는건 어쩔수 없다. 벤은 미안하다는 말과 함께 다음을 기약하고는 다시 발걸음을 옮겼다.

 

진지를 벗어나자 소음이 갑자기 줄어들었다. 관저로 향하는 길에는 눈이 소복히 덮혀 달빛을 반사하며 은은히 빛나고 있었다. 마음이 한결 진정되는것을 느끼며, 벤은 서둘지 않고 생각을 정리하며 천천히 발걸음을 옮겼다. 이번 자리에는 리 장군과 그의 부관들도 있을 터. 그 부관과 다툰게 바로 어제인데, 과연 그들 앞에서 초연하게 있을 수 있을까?  
그렇게 고민 속에서 발걸음을 옮기고 있을 때, 문득 멀리에서 들려온 눈 밟는 소리에, 벤은 반사적으로 소리가 들려온 쪽을 돌아봤다. 그리고는 예상치 못한 인물을 발견하고는 움찔 멈춰섰다. 각하... ? 이미 안에 계실 줄 알았는데- 무언가 급한 볼일이 있었던 것인지, 다만 자신의 사병만을 대동하고는 관저로 향하고 있었다. 벤은 그저 목례한 채로 장군이 지나쳐 가기를 기다렸다. 몇일 전 자신이 심기를 얹짢게 해드린 이후로 둘 사이에는 그다지 대화가 오가지 않았다. 벤도 아무래도 혼난것도 있고 해서 더 조심스러워졌고. 흘깃 살펴본 그의 얼굴은 여전히 무표정하게 굳어 있었다. 벤의 기분 탓이었는지, 평소보다 더 어둡게 느껴지기도 했다. 주변의 상황을 알고 있었으니 더 그리 느껴질 수 밖에 없었다. 자신이 리 장군과 그의 사람들에게 느끼는 불쾌함을, 아마 그는 더욱 직접적으로 느끼고 있을 것이다. 아무래도 자신에게 직접 향해지는 공격들이었으니....... 자신이라면 분명 화가 치밀어서라도, 절대 묵과할 수 없었을 것이다. 그러나 그는 무슨 생각인지 그저 가만히 모든 비방들을 받아들였다. 정말 자신이 그 비판에 마땅한 사람이라는 듯이, 사실은 가장 사실과 먼 것인데도 불구하고. 벤은 여전히, 진심으로 그에게 묻고 싶었다. '정말...괜찮으십니까, 각하?'  
그가 바로 근처까지 걸어오자 벤은 시선을 내리고 길을 비키듯이 몸을 조금 뺐다. 그러나 벤의 예상과는 달리, 그는 그저 지나치지 않고 벤의 곁에서 멈추더니 그의 사병에게 무언가 속삭여 지시하고는 먼저 안으로 보냈다. 어느덧 조용한 앞뜰에는 둘만 남았다. 벤은 오랜만에 그분을 가까이서 보는 것에 마음이 풀어졌지만, 여전히 무슨 말을 해야할지는 몰랐다.

"각하."

벤이 다시한번 예의를 갖춰 경례하자, 워싱턴은 고개를 끄덕해 답하고는 무언가 말하려는 듯 했지만 이내 입을 다물고는 그저 벤을 바라보았다. 왜 그러시지? 그 관찰하는 듯한 시선. 의중을 알 수 없었기에 긴장하면서도 그저 가만히 있을 수밖에 없었다.

"소령. 무슨 일이 있었나?"

"아..."

워싱턴이 뺨을 손짓하자, 그제서야 그 의미를 알아챈 벤은 상처를 가리려는 듯이 고개를 조금 숙였다. 긁힌 상처가 있다지만 눈에 잘 안보일 정도로 작고, 조금 붉게 변한 것 뿐인데....이런 작은 것을 눈치채시다니.

"별 것 아닙니다."

그 말에 워싱턴의 눈썹이 조금 찌푸려졌다.

"싸움터에 다녀온것도 아닌 병사가, 아군 진지 안에서 그런 얼굴을 하고 있다는건 무언가 사정이 있는 것일테지. 말해보게."

바보같은 싸움이었을 뿐인데... 벤은 자초지종을 설명하자니 또 성급하고 품위없는 행동을 나무라실 것만 같아 대답을 주저했다. 하지만- 망설이는 눈빛으로 바라보자 그의 표정은 대답을 재촉하듯 더 엄하게 바뀌었다. 대충 둘러댄다 해도 분명 알아차리실 분이다. 벤은 결심하고는 주저하면서도 입을 열었다.

"별것 아닌 말다툼이 조금 커져서..."

"상대는?"

벤은 또 잠시 주저했다. 그저 다른 사람, 다른 이유를 대는게 좋을까? 하지만 조금 뒤 만찬자리에서 분명 브래드포드를 보실 터였다. 그의 얼굴에도 상처가 남았을테니-

"소령-"

고민하는 동안 그는 재촉하듯 불렀고, 벤은 조금 주눅든 목소리로 털어놓았다.

"브래드포드입니다."

"브래드포드라면 리 장군의......"

잠시 무언가 생각하는 듯했던 워싱턴은 다시 물었다.

"그래서, 장교 둘이 몸싸움을 할 정도의 일은 무엇이었나?"

얹짢은 듯한 장군의 표정에 벤은 이제 어디론가 도망이라도 가버리고 싶은 심정이었다. 며칠 전, 군 내에서 돌고 있는 비방글을 알리러 갔다가 노여움을 샀던 때가 선명하게 떠올랐다. 이건 완전히 그때의 반복 아닌가. 그런 가십에 신경쓰지 말고 정보 수집에만 전념하라고 그렇게 꾸짖으셨는데- 혼나고도 배운게 없다고 생각하실 것이다. 뒤늦게 무언가 교묘하게 피해갈 변명을 찾아봐도, 당황한 머릿속은 그저 하얘질 뿐.

"...... 돌고 있는 비방글을 가지고 각하를 험담해서...."

결국, 혼날 것을 각오하고 사실대로 털어놓고는, 더 이상 얼굴을 마주하고 있을 수가 없어 벤은 시선을 내렸다.

"저도 모르게 감정이 앞서서 그만......"

만약 또 같은 상황이 생긴다 해도 자신은 똑같이 행동할수밖에 없을 거라고 생각하면서도, 이렇게 직접 말하다 보니 무척 스스로가 바보같이 느껴졌다. 장군은 부하들의 언행 하나에도 신경을 쓰는 분이다. 하물며 싸움질이라니, 대체 어떻게 생각하실 것인가.

"죄송합니다."

부끄러움과 서글픔으로 얼굴이 달아올랐다. 어떤 처분을 내려야 할지 고민하는 것인지, 그의 상관에게서는 쉽사리 어떤 대답이 돌아오지 않았다. 대신 조금 뒤 들려온 깊은 한숨소리가 마음을 철렁하게 했을 뿐. 왜 나는 계속 이 분의 미움을 사게 되버리는 걸까? 혼 나는건 상관없지만, 이대로 계속 미움을 사면 정말 더이상 곁에 있을 수 없게 되는건 아닐지- 문득 그런 생각을 떠올리자 가슴이 아팠다. 벤은 차마 고개를 들어 그를 살필 엄두도 내지 못한 채 그대로 굳어 서 있었다.

 

"가만히..."

조금 뒤, 속삭이듯 들려온 조용한 목소리와 함께 그의 손이 조심스레 올라왔다. 놀라지 말라는 듯 천천히 다가온 손은, 주저하듯 살짝 상처가 있는 뺨에 와 닿았다. 너무나도 의외의 행동이라 벤은 작게 숨을 삼켰다. 그제서야 놀란 눈으로 올려다보자, 걱정스럽게 상처를 내려다보는 얼굴이 보였다. 화나신게 아니구나.

"다른 다친 곳은?"

"...없습니다."

그 오랜만에 느끼는 다정함에, 갑자기 가슴이 죄어들었다. 각하... 그의 손가락이 상처를 확인하듯 살짝 볼의 붉은기를 스치듯 어루만지자, 벤의 심장은 서서히 요동치기 시작했다. 마치 깨질 것이라도 만지듯 조심스러운 손길. 언젠가 꿈꿨던 것처럼 커다랗고, 조금은 거칠지만 따스한, 안심이 되는 손이었다. 벤은 떨리는 마음을 애써 억누르며 가만히 그 손길에 집중했다.

그의 주의가 온통 상처를 살피는 것에 쏠려있는 사이, 벤은 살짝 시선을 들어 그의 눈을 바라보았다. 그 눈에 비친 걱정과 다정함이 달콤해, 벤은 매료된 듯 그의 진갈색 눈동자를 들여다보았다. 보통 그 깊이와 의도를 알기 힘든 눈이었지만, 지금은 다만 자신의 모습이 비춰지고 있을 뿐이다. 아마 이렇게까지 가까이서 본 적은 처음일 거야- 눈가에 그려진 작은 주름들, 엄격하게 다물어진 모양좋은 입술. 평소에는 다만 단호하고 강한 지휘자로서의 얼굴만 보아왔지만, 이렇게 가까이서 살펴본 그의 얼굴에는 묘하게 연약하게까지 보이는 부드러움이 숨어 있었다. 지금은 저를 걱정해주고 계시지만... 벤은 생각했다. 저는 당신이 더 걱정입니다.

한번 그의 얼굴 위를 헤멘 시선이 다시 그의 눈에 닿자, 시선을 느낀 것인지 문득 그도 시선을 맞춰왔다. 두근- 먼 곳에서 들린 고동소리처럼 박동친 심장에서 뜨거움이 번졌다. 정신없이 바라보고 있었으니, 이상하게 생각하실지도 몰라. 무례하게 여겨질지도 모른다는 생각에 벤은 시선을 피하려고 했지만...평소와는 사뭇 다르게 느껴지는 그 깊은 색의 눈동자, 그 눈동자가 가만히 응시해오자, 벤은 시선을 돌리기는 커녕 마치 사로잡힌 것 처럼 아무것도 할 수 없었다. 아무 생각도 하지 못했다. 그도 별다른 말 없이, 조용히 벤을 내려다보고 있었다. 무슨 생각을 하고 계실까? 잠깐 떠오른 생각들도 두서없이 흩어져버렸다. 다만 조금만 더 이대로... 그저 이분만을 바라본 채로, 그리고 그의 눈이 자신만을 바라본 채로. 전쟁도, 음모도, 불안함도 없이.

이대로 시간이 멈췄으면 좋으련만- 벤은 진심으로 그렇게 바랬다. 하지만, 어느 순간 갑자기 상처에서 느껴진 욱신거림에 자기도 모르게 신음을 흘리자, 워싱턴은 작게 혀를 차고는 금새 손을 거두어갔다. 최면에라도 걸렸던 것 같았던 순간에서 갑자기 현실로 끌려오자, 그제야 차가운 겨울 공기가 온몸에 느껴졌다. 갑자기 사라진 체온 때문인지, 찬바람이 어루만지는 뺨은 더 시려왔다.

 

"만찬이 끝나면, 의사에게 가서 적절한 처치를 받도록."

발걸음을 옮기려는 듯, 어느새인가 몸을 옆으로 돌린 그에게서 사뭇 명령조의 단호한 목소리가 들려왔다. 의사라니- 정말 다만 긁힌 생채기에 지나지 않은데. 붓기는 내일 아침이면 가라앉을테고. 벤은 다급하게 대답했다.

"정말 별것 아닌 상처입니다. 내일이면 각하께 거슬리지 않을 정도로...아니, 원래대로 돌아가 있을테니..."

"대답은?"

흘긋 돌아보며 자르듯 끼어든 그 말에, 벤은 곧장 입을 다물었다. 이런, 또 말대답을 해버린 셈이 된건가. 조금 전이 꿈처럼 느껴질 정도로, 평소의 엄격한 얼굴로 돌아간 상관을 다시 한번 바라보고는 잠자코 고개를 숙였다.

"알겠습니다."

그제야 만족한 듯 고개를 끄덕인 워싱턴은 곧장 몸을 돌려 관저로 걸어가기 시작했다.  
발걸음을 따라 사박거리는 눈소리와 함께, 채 사라지지 않은 설레임이 마음 속을 간질였다. 뺨에는 마치 아직도 그의 손이 남아있는 것 처럼 달콤한 저릿함이 감돌았다. 벤은 아까 그의 손 위에 겹치기라도 하듯이 자신의 손을 살며시 갖다대었다. 벤은 잠시 그의 뒷모습을 바라보다가, 이내 뒤를 따라 걸음을 옮기기 시작했다.

 

 


End file.
